


The Safe Word

by orphan_account



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-11
Updated: 2009-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Justin and Brian try a little BDSM. But what was Justin's safeword?





	The Safe Word

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own Queer as Folk or any of the characters/places/names used within. I do not make any money from this work. All of Queer as Folk and its universe belong to CowLip, Showtime, and their known associates.

"The safe word is flamingo..."  
  
I turned around, giving Brian my best glare. Ever since we had added some bondage and domination to our usual bedroom activities, he hadn't stopped teasing me. What was I supposed to do about it? Flamingo was the first word that came to me when he had asked.  
  
"What?" he asks innocently.  
  
"You know what," I say sternly.  
  
He picks up an apple and takes a bite out of it. "So?"  
  
I roll my eyes and throw a harmless carrot at him. "You know what's funnier though?"  
  
Now, he looks serious. "What?"  
  
I smile at him. "You chose it as your safeword, too."  
  
He tackles me to the ground. "Not fair, Sunshine."  
  
"I, too, can play dirty."  
  
"Don't I know it."  
  
v^v^v^  
  
 _Some Months Earlier..._  
  
Brian was actually serious. I didn't think that Brian would just go with this idea. Yes, I knew that Brian loved to try anything new if it had to do with sex. Any sex was good just so long as he got off. But to agree to do something that would lead us to be more intimate, closer, than we were already? No one could deny that we were close--I was, after all, the trick who stuck around--but Brian had never admitted it and Brian had to know what would happen.   
  
After all, I wasn't about to do this kind of thing with just anybody. I had to trust whoever did this and Brian was the only one, beside myself, I trusted that much for this.  
  
"You mean it?" I queried, making sure that I wasn't dreaming. "You'll actually do this?"  
  
Brian smirked his usual tongue-in-cheek smirk. "Of course I will. You don't actually think that I only get my kicks from tricking and you?"  
  
"It's all that leather, isn't it?" I teased.  
  
Brian shrugged. "I don't know. Leather is just so hot." He pressed himself closer to me and whispered in my ear. "Especially when you're wearing it."  
  
I shivered. I wanted him to take me now, but I wanted to get this started. "Bri..."  
  
He pulled away from me. "First things first...grab your jacket. There's a store I've been meaning to take you to."  
  
I raised my eyebrows at him. "What?"  
  
He smirked, pulling on one of his leather jackets. "I knew you would eventually find your way into this kind of sex. It was just a matter of time."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. He can be so infuriating sometimes. We drove out to the seedier side of Liberty Ave and there was only one bath house down here--a BDSM club. I'm sure Brian went to it on more than one occasion.  
  
He pulled into a parking lot for a building that didn't look any different, but I'm sure that's what draws the clients, the anonymity. Something that won't reveal to anyone seeing you here about what you're actually into. A sense of security and privacy.  
  
Brian makes me enter first and pushes me right through until I'm in the center of the room. It stretches out on both sides and from my first glimpse, it looks like it's well organized. Brian wraps his arms around me and bites my earlobe. "The stuff here is good. Totally safe."  
  
I nod absently, too shocked to speak. I had only come across a few things online when I had first read about it and this store is beyond what I had read. I know Brian is smirking and happily leads me to the left end of the store. It's mostly vibrators and butt plugs, but I'm intrigued. I pick a few up before Brian stops me and shakes his head. He suddenly has this look on his face, like he knows exactly what he wants from me. Or for me. I'm not sure which.   
  
And I suddenly feel like the novice that I am in this territory and that Brian knows it all. It makes me feel like I did that first night, when I was a virgin just waiting to be picked up by any one who would.  
  
Brian had been right when he said that not knowing what was going to happen, if I would be picked up by a manic killer, had been part of the thrill. It still is. And yes, it makes me hard as hell. It's taking the fear of the unknown, the fear of all the variables in the universe, spitting on that fear and going ahead into the abyss. Maybe it's a guy thing--I haven't come across any lesbians except for Melanie and Lindsy and I won't ask them--but that unknown makes it worth it. A sense of adventure, too. A sense of not knowing where you're going, but that it's going to be something great. It's another little x-factor in the life of the gay man.  
  
This, what I had asked Brian to do, was exactly the same thing. It was all of those good things wrapped in an package I was eager to open and start playing with.  
  
"Come on, Sunshine," Brian whispers in my ear. "No time now for daydreaming."  
  
I smile at him. He has in his arms a couple of things he won't let me see. I'm thinking that he brought me here only to excite me, to play with me; not for me to know exactly what everything is about. But then, knowing Brian, he probably is saving everything for when we get back to the loft and I can be as vocal as I want. I hate when he does it, but he always gets off on me being vocal. Every sound I make he drinks up.  
  
He walks to the other end of the store where they have displays of joke items and swords and knifes. He passes all of those. He walks right to the back where he stops before a display. He's smiling like he just found one of our favorite dildos that had been lost. Speaking of which, we did loose one of them a while ago...  
  
"Pick something," he tells me, "Doesn't matter which. Just pick."  
  
I look closely at the case and see it's a display of paddles, whips and nipple chains. I take an involuntary step backwards, but after letting my mind process it, I step as close as I can. A sales lady comes up and waits patiently for me to decide. I'm not noticing her. This is what I was thinking about the most. Brian is good with his hand, but I can't wait to see what it feels like when its a different medium.   
  
Eventually, I point to two paddles--one of them the size of Brian's hand and another a little bigger--and one of the longer whips that I know I'm going to feel until next week. The sales lady takes them out of the case and walks away. Probably holding them for us until we check out.  
  
Brian winks at me. "Just one more thing, Sunshine."  
  
I know I'm red, but since I'm with Brian, since I know he's got all this under control, I don't mind so much. He steps in front of the display that holds all the lube and lotions. We've gotten around to trying at least 50 different kinds and I don't know if there is something new for us here, but Brian just picks out a few things. We are low and if we're going to go for what I want, we're going to need to stock up.  
  
Brian pays for our items and we head out to the jeep. Once outside, I can't help but think that every person that sees us is going to know what we did, what we're going to do. It's impossible, but I can't help it. I feel...a little vulnerable. It seems takes forever to get to the loft, but Brian passes the time by giving me a handjob, as if he had known that my erection hurt. I hadn't thought it was possible to get that hard from just standing in a store, but I had.  
  
Safe in the loft once more, I press myself into him, trying to get him to fuck me senseless, but he stops me. When I look at him, his eyes are darker, deeper. Like he's changed roles on the way here. If possible, I'm harder than I was before.  
  
"First things first, Sunshine," he says. "You need a safe word."  
  
I gulp and try to process what he's saying because at this point, my brain is on sensory overload. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Looking at Brian on any normal day is like taking ten tablets of Viagra, but now it's worse. The first and only thing that comes to my head is--"Flamingo."  
  
"Flamingo?" he asks, eyebrow raised like it always did when he tried to figure out what the hell I was thinking.  
  
I nod my head. "It was the first thing that entered my head. Flamingo."  
  
He shrugs. "All right."   
  
He pushes me in the chest, but gently. I back up and walk up the steps to the bedroom blindly. He doesn't smirk. Just looks at me like he's starving and I'm his next meal. I've seen him like that only a few times, but I love it when he does. When he looks like this, he is rough and hard and I always cum like it'll be the last time I'll ever be able to.  
  
My knees hit the bed and I tumble backward. He puts the bag on the ground and tells me, "Stay there. Don't. Move."  
  
I'll stay still anyways because I'm too turned on to do anything else. He gets a box from the closet and pulls out a bar. He moves to the head of the bed and attaches it there. He tugs on it, hard, a few times, testing it. Making sure I can't break anything. He turns back to the box and pulls out a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. I feel another rush of pleasure. I don't know if I'm going to last long.  
  
He looks at me again, scanning me. "Change into a button shirt. It'll make it easier."  
  
I get off the bed clumsily and expect Brian to help me, but he doesn't. Like this is all on purpose. I grab the first shirt I find, his ironically, and button it up. When I'm done, he points the the bed and this time, I don't need him to tell me. I just do it. I lay back on the bed, in the middle, and with my arms raised above my head, waiting for him.  
  
He straddles me and takes his time to handcuff me. He smiles at me when he's done and leisurely kisses me. Then he puts the blindfold on. Suddenly everything is increased ten fold. The breeze that's barely grazing us. The feel of my clothes on my overheated body. The weight of Brian's body. The coldness of the handcuffs. The feel of the bar. _Everything._ Brian moves away from me and returns not long after.  
  
He unbuttons and unzips my pants, letting my cock free. He chuckles and then slides on a cockring. My balls tighten. As if they, not the ring, are what's stopping me from coming. It makes sense. It'll also magnify every touch. He unbuttons my shirt, taking his time and making sure that I feel only his fingertips, torturing me with not touching me when all I want is his hands on my skin.  
  
Once the shirt is unbuttoned, he starts biting and licking my nipples. Slowly. When he's done, he picks something up and I hear something being squirted out of a bottle. He massages the oil into my skin, which makes goosebumps appear all over me. It's fucking cold. Once he's done with the massage, he shifts his weight and breaths over the oil covered skin. I feel it warming at the sudden wind. It's a nonstop caress. Once he's sure that the oil is doing what it's supposed to, he moves again and I feel the chains of the clamps I'd chosen being teased across my stomach. He stops when I giggle.  
  
"Not what you want, right?" he teases, licking the shell of my ear.  
  
I squirm when I hear his voice and feel his tongue. He chuckles again. Slowly, he puts one of the clamps on. I hiss at the feeling, the oil making the sting worse. Eventually my nipple is fully encases and he repeats the action on my other nipple. Once it's done, I feel every movement of my chest; every time I breath, I feel it. It's wonderful.  
  
My legs are lifted above my head and my ass is sticking up in the air. Each of my ankles is being chained to the bar. It causes the chains on my nipples to shift and pull and I hiss. Brian stops and I feel him moving them. Once I'm secure in a very vulnerable position, which has me more excited, Brian opens another bottle of oil and begins to finger me. The sensation of it makes me rock backward; my whole body feels like it's going to explode.  
  
"Bri--"  
  
"Don't speak."  
  
I clamp my mouth shut, rolling my lips in, and let him continue. I don't want him to stop. It's just that I'm so hard that it feels like I'm going to break the ring and come anyway.  
  
Once he's stretched me with three fingers, I feel something hard and cold replace his fingers. As soon as its in, he turns on the vibrator and it's suddenly like every nerve ending I have in my ass is triggered at once. I'm so engulfed in this--the feeling of being filled, of the non-stop movement, the chains moving rapidly from my harsh breathing and pulling on my nipples--that I forget about the paddles. The sudden spray of pain breaks through and it's like a pull on the giant nerve I've become. In that one instant, the world was firey orange. The vibrator had rocked into me, I was shoved toward the headboard, and the chains had shifted wildly. Everything moved when he spanked me and I was waiting for the next time.  
  
I don't know when I finally realized that I couldn't wait much longer, that I need Brian pounding into me, but he was close to my ear; I could hear his breathing.  
  
"All right, Sunshine?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Need...you...in...please..."  
  
"What's the word?" he teased, licking my neck so agonizingly slow.  
  
I gulped. The word? Safe word..."Flamingo."  
  
The instant I had said it, the world shifted. The vibrator was being pulled out, the clamps removed, my ankles unchained, and the blindfold ripped off. I looked straight into Brian's eyes and the world suddenly fell away. Where I had been introverted before, pulling my entire experience from what my body felt, I suddenly was with Brian. Not where I had been before, but another place. The place I only reached during orgasm and only for a brief second. He ripped the condom packet and put it one. I started begging for him to take off the cock ring.  
  
He shook his head and started pounding into me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. It had felt good with the vibrator, but nothing felt as good as Brian, the only one who ever topped me. I felt the change in him, the hurried pace that signaled his impending orgasm, and that's when he removed the cockring. No sooner was it off than I was crashing through wave after wave of two orgasms.  
  
~~~  
  
 _Later..._  
  
Babylon was packed. As usual. The guys are already here and I can help feeling like they know what happened. Brian is looking bored, but I've caught him sneaking glances at me. I knows he's reliving what we had done earlier tonight. I haven't stopped living it. I can't sit properly and my arms are constantly hanging to the sides from having been chained. Brian told me that he had toyed with me for an hour, watching my ass turn a brighter and brighter shade of red, and he was proud that I had lasted that long without begging for him or for the paddling to stop.  
  
I had grown out of feeling a sense of accomplishment when he was proud of something I had done during sex, but after earlier, I can't help but feel that sense of accomplishment.  
  
Brian leaves to get me a drink and Michael has Ben pulled onto the dance floor. Emmett corners me. He's got a grin on his face like he's just seen a kid peeking at his Christmas present. "So what has you so happy tonight, Sweetie?"  
  
I look over at Brian. "Same things as always."  
  
Emmett gives me a look that says that he knows I'm lying. "Not like always. He did something different, didn't he?"  
  
I was going to tell him to fuck off--politely, of course, because I don't want him to feel bad--when I am rescued by Brian. He doesn't have any drinks with him which tells me that he knows what was going on and saved me. He glares at Emmett. Before any words are said, Brian pulls me out onto the dance floor and pulls me close. He's being as gentle with me as possible.  
  
"Care to explain now why it had to be flamingo?" he asks.  
  
I shrug. "I don't know. It was the first thing that came to my head."  
  
"That's because you've taken too many club drugs," he teases. "Your brain is all fried."  
  
I laugh. "Well, it's better than some of the obvious ones."  
  
He raises an eyebrows at me. "Like what?"  
  
"Vagina," I suggest.  
  
He looks at me horrified and before I know it, I'm being pulled into the backroom. Guess I have to make up for that one. I don't mind. I got what I wanted after all which is all I ever wanted in the first place.  
  



End file.
